Lips of an Angel
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: Summary inside. Inuyasha and Kagome. Flames Welcome! R&R!


**Lips of and Angel**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha/Gang nor the song **Lips of and Angel**. I leave that to Rumiko Takahashi and **Hinder**!_

_I have and unhealthy obsession over Hinder. _

_On with the Story._

_Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are no longer together. Forces drove them apart. Inuaysha is now dating Kikyo and Kagome is with Sesshomaru. One night Inuyasha gets a call... by who? His former love... Seems they never got over each other. Thus, the song plays._

Lips of an Angel

She picked up the phone, slowly dialing his number. Not knowing who would answer... she took the risk. She needed to hear his voice. Needed to hear him say her name. She wasn't over him. She missed him. Her now new love sat soundly on the bed... fast asleep. His arm lying on her spot where she use to be. Her soft white night-gown clung to her small frame. She sat at the kitchen table and fiddled with the phone. She listened as the phone began to ring.

Inuyasha sat up looked around, trying to adjust to the darkness. He stood up and walked over to the phone. His now new love slept soundly as well. Her small frame clung to the covers for warmth. He walked into the living room and picked up the phone. He grumbled and began to talk.

"Hello?" He heard a soft reply.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"Kagome?"

Her heart skipped a beat as he softly said her name. "Hey Inuyasha."

His throat went dry and he could just imagine how beautiful she looked. Kagome smiled into the phone.

"Honey why are you calling me so late?" He asked.

She giggled. "I just wanted to hear your voice." She replied.

"I have to whisper. Kikyo's asleep."

"I know. So is Sesshomaru." She giggled again. "I miss you."

"I miss you to. Kagome why are you calling me so late?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to hear your voice." She said.

"I wanted to hear yours too."

Kagome began to cry softly. "I... I don't know what to do." She whispered.

"Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?" He was worried now. _'Was it something I said?'_

"I'm scared. I just don't know how to live without you!" She sobbed. "You're the only one who knew me inside... and out." She inhaled.

"Kagome..."

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Inuyasha?"

"Sometimes I wish Kikyo was you." He admitted.

"I wish so too."

"Why did you say it was over?"

"Inuyasha... Because..." She never finished.

"It's okay Kagome. Don't cry anymore." He shushed her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No. It's all right."

"I had a dream of you last night. We were at the beach, watching the sun go down."

"Really?"

"Did you dream of me too?"

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Yes I dreamt of you too."

"I'm glad."

"Does Sesshomaru know you're talking to me?"

"No."

"Good I don't want a fight."

"Does Kikyo?"

"She don't have a clue. She's asleep."

"Oh. That's nice. How have you been?"

"Good you?"

"The same."

Inuyasha loved listening to her. Loved hearing her voice. She was so angelic, so calm, she had Lips of and Angel.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuaysha snapped back. "Yeah?"

"I asked how your relationship was."

"Nothing like we had." He sighed.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late_

"Kagome... It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet... coming from the lips of an angel."

Kagome gasped. "That's so sweet Inuyasha." She laughed softly. "You always knew what to say to make me smile."

He chuckled. "Yes, but I meant that."

Kagome nodded. "I know."

"You make me weak Kagome." He paused. "You are my weakness."

She inhaled. "Yes... but because of me... We aren't together."

He sighed. "It's all right Kagome."

"No... I'm torn up inside and so are you... It's my fault. You must hate me."

Inuaysha wanted to shout out. "No. I could and would never hate you. You are the most..." He stopped.

"I love you Inuyasha."

He went silent and he felt like he couldn't breath. "I..." He stopped when he heard a soft noise from behind him.

"Inuyasha?" It was Kikyo.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming to bed. Hold on."

Kikyo nodded and walked off.

"Girl... You make it hard to be faithful... With those lips of an Angel." He whispered.

He heard Kagome sigh. "I'm sorry."

"No... I love you too."

Kagome wanted to jump for joy. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Honey... I got to go. Bye."

"Bye Inuyasha... I love you."

"I love you too."

They hung up. Her eyes watered and the tears fell. She grasped her night-gown and inhaled sharply. "I love you too... I'm so sorry."

She stood and walked to the bedroom. Sesshomaru was exactly as she had left him... Snoring loudly. She smiled softly as the view of her Inuyasha slept in his place. _'My Inuyasha?' _She shook her head and decided she couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave... she couldn't be unfaithful.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. He did wish she was Kagome sometimes. He got back in the bed and wrapped around her. He couldn't believe she had called him so late. He was amazed she even called at all. His brother would have his head if he knew she had did that.

The thought of his true love, sleeping with his brother... drove him insane. He hated that. He looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"She never answered my question... Why did she leave me?"

That questioned made him ponder until sleep took him over again.

It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name... It sounds so sweet... Coming from the Lips of an Angel...

_**A/N: Done! How did you like? Flames welcome. Press the Button below! You know you wanna!**_


End file.
